Super God Masterforce Transformers Prime
by Vigilante Bardock
Summary: Macedonio is the Godmaster of the Autobot Seeker Ghost. Of course he doesn't know that until he's kidnapped by the Decepticons and is rescued by the Autobots. Things can't go wrong right?
1. Prologue

**This is Goji Pax and I present to you Super God Masterforce Transformers Prime**

 **Prologue**

It was already a bad day for Macedonio Zavala before he had met the giant robots with the glowing blue eyes and red symbols. In fact his life was already ruined due to his parents' deaths at the hands of giant robots with red eyes. No one had ever believed Macedonio when he was 6 years old that his parents were murdered by giant purple robots. How could they? He was just only 6 years old! Of course, living with his abusive uncle Giga and aunt Mega didn't help either. They were in league with a bunch of terrorists that subjected him to horrible experiments while he lived with them, the last putting yellow bracelets on his wrists in which he was unable to take off. He hoped his troubles were over when he was taken away...

Macedonio found himself in a desert landscape. He heard a loud thunderous noise which caused him to look where the sound came from. What he saw was a giant glowing orb. The orb was pulsing with something that sounded like a heartbeat. Without warning, Macedonio's bracelets started to glow, causing him to be shock. "What the-?!" He said as they tried to make his wrists touch each other. He resisted the urge to do so. When that failed the orb spewed out 2 more bracelets just like his own, and a shadow of a young male teen formed into existence, with the bracelets on his wrists. Then, a deep voice was heard, "Macedonio Adam Zavala," It roared, "You and 3 other earth children are the key to our planet's survival!"

Thump! Macedonio woke up from his dream. The school bus had just stopped moving. The black haired, glasses wearing, brown-eyed Mexican Pokémon Clement-looking boy grabbed his backpack and exited the bus. There was only place that caused him to be calm and that was the library. **That dream,** he thought as he started to head towards the library, **what could it mean?** He didn't look where he was going and bumped into a girl. "Lo siento!" he screeched as he helped the girl up. That's when he saw her face and knew who she was: Miko Nakadai. The name of the girl was just enough to make Macedonio almost run for his life. He had a crush on the Japanese exchange student. "Um," Miko mumbled, "Are you okay?" Macedonio snapped back to his senses. "Si." He replied, as he grabbed his stuff and ran towards the library. **Way to go Macedonio!** Macedonio scolded himself as he entered the library and went into the Sci-fi section of the library. **Of all the girls to bump into and you bump into the girl you like the most!** Needing to get his mind off of Miko, Macedonio pulled out a book that was labeled Robota, unaware that his bracelets were giving off an energy signature that no humans could detect…...

 **On the Nemesis**

"Lord Megatron," Knockout reported as he entered the bridge. "Knockout," Megatron responded, "You have information for me I presume?" "Indeed Lord Megatron," Knockout (with help from Soundwave) pulled out a map of Jasper, Nevada. On it was an energy signature, "It appears that we have a unique signature in this area." He pointed at the area in which the signature was being detected, "I thought at first that it was a rather large energon mine but after Soundwave made observations that it was in a populated area and on the surface I saw this." Knockout pressed a few keys. The picture that came up showed a human boy that looked no older than 17. "You're wasting my time Knockout!" Megatron growled, "I thought you discovered something that might help us win against the accursed Autobots but instead you show me an image of a pathetic organic fleshling! Convince me otherwise or I will blow a hole in your spark!" Knockout shuddered, remembering what happened to the last person who did that. "Apologies my liege," He whispered. "But what I discovered is that the energy source is coming from these two bands on his wrists." Knockout pointed to the two bands on the boy's wrists. "In that case," The Decepticon warlord said, "Send out a few drones to claim this boy." "Yes Lord Megatron." Knockout replied as several vehicons flew off to find the boy.

This one was really easy to come up with! In case you were wondering there is no English translation for Macedonio. Please Review and tell me which autobot you want Macedonio's guardian to be. In the Chapter there's going to be a lot action so watch out!

 **Macedonio Zavala is 5 foot 7 and has short black hair. He has glasses and likes to wear a green Ralph Lauren shirt along with blue shorts. He likes anime, reading, drawing, and Miko. He hates cosplaying( something that Miko will do later on) and being lied to. He is however terribly shy and doesn't like to talk that much.**

 **Macedonio: Why do I have to be like this?**

 **Goji Pax: Because I said!**


	2. And just when nothing could go wrong

イザヤコンボイ

I have news: I, Goji Pax, have been given the Matrix of Leadership!

Macedonio: I don't see how that's relevant right now…

Goji Pax: Shush! As of now I am no longer Goji Pax but rather, I am now Gojira Prime!

Macedonio: Okay… Are you going to do the disclaimer or should I?

Gojira Prime: I don't own Transformers Prime just Macedonio and Ghost.

 _ **And I thought Giant robots were only in science fiction**_

 **Jasper, Nevada**

 _ **Macedonio's Pov**_

As soon as the bell rang I grabbed all of my personal belongings and walked out the door. Normally I'd go to the bus stop but this time I wasn't taking any chances. I didn't want to have to go through that dream. The dream of the red orb. I walked into an alleyway and headed towards my way home. It was then that I realized that my backpack seemed a little bit heavier than usual. I put it down on the ground and opened it up. I saw nothing in my backpack. _**Well,**_ I thought as I put the pack back on my shoulders and continued walking down the alley. _**That's weird. I could've sworn that my backpack felt heavier.**_ I exited the alley as soon as I saw the military base and started walking there by myself. It was already night by the time I was near the base so by then I pretty much pooped out so I decided to take a rest.

I was beginning to fall asleep when I heard a car parking near me. I got up and looked to see what the car was like. Now people don't usually see me as a car-lover but that's just one of the things that I enjoy. I turned around the corner and saw something I thought was crazy: there was a red car followed by purple cars. Curious, I decided to investigate. I was about a foot away from the car when I tripped and fell into the mud. I got up and put up a muddied hand on the red car. That's when I heard the freakiest thing: the car spoke. "How dare you put your filthy hands on my paint job!" I was shocked. I took a few steps back while the car continued to speak, "I can't believe that it took me 12 hours to rebuff my paint job and you just put your filthy hands over it!" Then the car did something I didn't think should happen: it transformed into a giant robot. "You're lucky that Megatron wanted you for those bracelets you're carrying or else you'd be one with whatever it is that you organics believe in!" My bracelets? I didn't know what or why this robot would want my bracelets, but whatever it was, I wasn't going to give them to him. Not that I could anyways. I did the only thing I could think of that was reasonable: I ran like there was no tomorrow. "After him!" Pompous Red screamed as the other cars turned into robots and started running after me as I ran into the military base.

 _ **Autobot outpost**_

"Bumblebee I needed that!" The Autobot medic, Ratchet, shouted as he saw Bumblebee accidently crush his wrench. Bumblebee beeped several times as if it was his own way of saying sorry. "Ah come on Doc," Ratchet heard a feminine voice say behind him, "why don't you give him some slack for once?" He turned around, looking at the girl who just spoke. Miko. "First of all Miko, don't call me Doc," the medic replied as he turned around towards his workshop. "Secondly, I needed that for something important!" He grumbled and returned to what he was doing. "Ok gramps," Miko mumbled as she walked towards where Optimus Prime was standing. The other 2 autobots that were normally here, Arcee and of course her favorite, Bulkhead, were out on patrol as usual. Jack and Rafael were at their houses, probably doing whatever it was that they liked to do. Normally that would've bored Miko when Bulkhead wasn't around but she didn't care for that right now. If anything, there was something Miko wanted to ask Optimus about. "Hey Prime," She asked. "I want to ask you a question," Optimus simply looked down and answered, "What is it Miko?" "Well," She replied before telling the Autobot leader about what had happened at school today with the anime-looking Mexican boy, "So I have to ask Prime," She said before looking at Optimus, "Why would he just run like I was something to be embarrassed about?" Optimus thought about this deeply before answering that question, "There would be only 2 reasons for him to do that Miko: 1. He is running late for something of utmost importance. "Or 2," Ratchet finished as he walked up to the monitors, "He admires you for some reason." "To be honest," Ratchet chuckled to himself, "I think it's what you people call 'door number 2'" "Why would that kid like me?" Miko asked with a look of confusion on her face, "That," Ratchet answered as he looked at the monitor and began to type, "Is a question I'd like to answer as well." A comlink started to beep on the screen all of a sudden. Ratchet opened the comlink to see who it was. It was Agent Fowler. "Agent Fowler," Ratchet said as the other Autobots looked to the screen. "To what do we owe this visit?" "No time to explain," Fowler answered looking worried, "I just received word that a military base not far from where you are that was broken into. Recognize these guys?" He showed them a picture of the military base that showed not only vehicons but also Knock Out as well. "What would the Decepticons hope to find there?" Ratchet asked. "I don't know," Fowler responded, "but the 'Cons weren't the only ones there." Fowler uploaded some footage, this time showing a boy running away from the Vehicons and Knock Out. To Miko the boy looked familiar. Wait. Those glasses and that face. Plus those bracelets….. "If the Decepticons are after a relic and this boy is merely a witness that they wish to silence," Ratchet spoke, Bumblebee beeped a few times, "Indeed Bumblebee," Optimus replied, "We must rescue the boy and recover the relic before the Decepticons do." "I'm sending you the coordinates right now." "I'm activating the ground bridge" "Autobots Rollout!"

 _ **Military base**_

 _ **Macedonio's POV**_

I continued to run from Pompous Red and his cronies. I didn't know what these guys wanted from me, but I sure as heck wouldn't give it to them! I started to get really tired. I knew I needed to find a place to hide 'cause I knew what would happen to me if I was caught: I'll probably be killed and turned into something very horrible and they'll use my bracelets for something horrible. I looked around and saw a green jet that had rather 2 large cannons out front. _**Perfect**_ I thought as I scrambled towards the jet. The cockpit was opened already which was good for me. I climbed in and closed the cockpit hoping that those over-sized tin cans wouldn't spot me in here. That turned out to be a mistake. One of the purple robots saw me get in and alerted his friends to where I was. "Come out little one," Pompous Red, his hand turning into some sort of buzz saw. "I won't hurt you. In fact if you come out and come with me I'll make sure you get the best treatment." I _**really**_ didn't want to go with him now. I heard the glass starting to crack. I looked up, seeing Pompous Red putting his buzz saw on the cockpit's glass. He must've realized that I didn't want to go with him. _**Now where's a policeman when you need one.**_ I thought as I saw felt the jet being thrown. "OOf!" I went as the jet landed on top of its back. I looked up to see what had happened. I couldn't see what was going on because of the blood that was sort of in my eyes. All I could see was a green portal opening up and four new robots coming out of it firing at the others. I tried getting out of the jet by kicking the cockpit glass. Unfortunately, that didn't help. I looked at the battle that was ensuing in front of me at the moment. By the looks of it, the 4 new guys were being given a major beat-down and they looked like they could use some help. But what help could I give? I was just a human boy, and a dying one at that. "Leave the boy alone!" One of the robots screamed as one of the purple robots tried to get to me. "I did not come here to live with _mi abuelo_ to die like this!" I screeched as I tried to push the ejection button. I was in too much pain however, and my wrists fell on top of each other.

The bands on my wrists started to glow and cover me. All of a sudden, just like that, the crushed cockpit started to reform into the cockpit it once was. I looked down at my body which caused me to be in awe: I looked like one of the four robots now; except my body armor was green instead of red. Without warning I jumped into the air and turned into some kind of engine before falling on top of the jet's underbelly. Then the pain that was I once felt was now disappearing. Then the jet transformed into a type of robot as well. All the others turned around to see what was going on and when they did, their eyes began to widen. I smiled. Now I could help the other four, for I had seen them protect and try to free me. "Hey!" I screamed at Pompous Red, pointing a mechanical finger at him, "I believe I have an unsettled appointment with you! How about we settle this here and now Pompous Red?" "How dare you call me that? Tearing you to pieces would my pleasure Autobot!" Pompous Red snickered as he ran towards me with his saw buzzing. "I don't think so!" I roared. Then, without thinking, I screamed, "Lightning Punch!" My hand started to erupt with lightning as I punched Pompous Red in his guts. The backlash sent him back several feet. "Why you!" he screamed as he got back up and signaled towards his cronies to fire at me _ **. I could use some other type of weaponry other than my fists.**_ I thought as I dodged the blaster fire. I heard something whirl and click next my ears. I looked to see two long, thin cannons go down on my shoulders and fire at the purple robots. The reaction was amazing: about 5 of the purple guys were taken down by one shot from my cannons. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" I screamed as I let the rest of bad guys have it. I jumped and kicked one of the purple robots with my foot thruster. Then I grabbed another one and threw him into Pompous Red. The result caused Pompous Red's paint job to become all scratched up. I knew he wasn't going to like that. _**Time for the finale!**_ I thought as I delivered a finishing blow to Pompous Red: I punched him with my right hand, "Get On!" I screamed. I hit him again with my left, "God On!" Then I kicked him in the face, causing part of his face to come off. "Head On!" Apparently, it was too much for Pompous Red because he screamed, "Retreat!" and transformed into a red car again, his cronies following him. "You did well today young one," A deep voice said behind me. I turned around to see the 4 robots that I had tried to protect. Now that Pompous Red and the others were gone I could get a really good look at them now. One of them, a big red robot, bigger than Pompous Red, was clearly the leader. There was another robot that was green and rather bulky. The third was about slightly smaller than me and looked like a bumblebee. The last was clearly female and blue. "Thanks," I replied, "I thought that you guys could use the help." "That was wise." The female robot retorted as the yellow one beeped a few times. I had no idea what he said. "What is your name young one?" the boss bot asked. My name. I didn't want to tell them my name at first but I was too tired to care and if I wanted someone to reach out that I could call on I might as well be honest. "My name is Macedonio Zavala," I answered, "I am Optimus Prime." The red mech announced, "I am the leader of an elite group of autonomous robotic organisms from the mechanical planet Cybertron." "But you can call us Autobots for short." "What's going on?" I asked, "Why did those guys want me?" "That is a question that I hope to answer as well." As soon as he said that he opened up a comlink and said, "Ratchet open up a ground bridge," A green portal opened up. "It would be best if you came with us Macedonio." Optimus said. I didn't know what I wanted at the moment but the Autobots sounded a lot friendlier than the guys who attacked me. "I agree," I answered as I entered the portal with them.

 **This one took up to 3 days to type up but I'm glad that it's done with now!**

 **Did you like it? I hope to make more of these in the future as well as continue Transformers High, Mobile Suit Gundam Cybertron, and Gojiraformers the Movie (g1). I am putting Godzilla Ketchum, Megaman Godzilla, and Pokeformers up for adoption. If any of you want to continue these stories just let me know alright?**

 **Next Chapter: Macedonio will be back to his human self and he will find out that his crush and 3 others are affiliated with his rescuers. And the Autobots will learn more about Macedonio's origins. Meanwhile, the Decepticons will get some unexpected surprises as well.**

 **If you want to know what Ghost looks like, just imagine IDW G1 Brainstorm's body but has G1 cartoon Optimus Prime's head and has a mouth plate as well as a visor., His helmet is green**

 **Please review!**


	3. Things get Complicated

I'm back! And I have more tricks up my sleeve this time!

Macedonio: I really don't like this….

Miko I think I agree with Macedonio….

Goji Pax: I own Nothing

 _ **Autobot Base**_

 _ **Macedonio's POV**_

I was back to my old human self when I exited out of the portal (I don't know how it happened). I didn't expect to see another giant robot that was white and red nearby a giant computer. He turned around saying, "I trust that you took care of the-" He stopped as he looked at me, "Seriously?" he scoffed. I looked around to see what he was talking about. I didn't realize that he was speaking of me. "It's already bad enough that 3 children know of our existence, but another young human?! I hate to think what this boy-" "That 'boy' saved our afts tonight Ratchet." The blue female robot remarked, "Really?" Ratchet inquired as he looked at me in suspicion, "And how did you do that, may I ask?" I was about to answer the question when memories began to flash in my mind. The bad memories. The ones of that night. The night when my parents died. No. Not died. Murdered. Murdered by giant robots. Like the ones I just took down. They didn't murder my parents. No. Rather, the faceless robot did the dirty work. I saw it happen..

 _I was hiding in a little corner when it happened. I saw how the faceless one killed them. He first took down Papa with his little tentacle spikes. Then Mama ran towards the robot with a shovel and started to hit the thing with the shovel several times before some kind of jet ejected from his chest and swooped towards Mama and went through her stomach. Blood sprayed all over my face as I looked on in fear as I watched as my Papa was being stabbed with a tentacle from the faceless one. As soon as he was done with them he turned towards me. I didn't know what stopped him from killing me but he didn't kill me for some reason. He just turned back around and transformed into some kind of jet and flew away, leaving me and my parents' corpses behind. I looked down at what was left my parents. I said nothing as I fell on my knees and started to cry in the process. The police arrived shortly afterwards and took me away to the police station. My Uncle Giga and Aunt Mega picked me up later and took me to their home…._

"Ahem!" I snapped out of my stroll down Memory Lane. "Hmm?" I inquired. "I believe that you were going to explain on how you saved all of them?" "oh" I replied as I adjusted my glasses before sitting down on my rear. "Well you see," I began, "It's rather a complicated matter. You see-" I didn't finish what I was saying for I was interrupted by a girl. "Hey I know you!" I looked up. I didn't expect to see the number one girl I didn't want to see: Miko. "You're that kid I told Optimus about!" "What?" I questioned as I looked at the robot they called Optimus Prime , "You know her, Prime?" I inquired, "Indeed," He answered. "Miko told me about how you crashed into her earlier today." I shot Miko a look of confusion. "You ran?" she reminded me as I tried to remember what had happened that time. Come to think of it, I kind of remember bumping into her and running after I got back up. "That was kind of dumb what I did back there, right?" I asked as I got up. "So how many people excluding you and I know of their existence?" I gestured towards the giant robots, "Oh, 2 other kids and 2 adults." Miko shrugged. "Two other kids?" I asked, "Yeah," She replied, "Don't you know Jack Darby and Rafael Esquivel?" Those names did sound somewhat familiar, "Yeah," I answered, "what about the 2 adults?" "The two adults are Special Agent Fowler and Mrs. Darby." Optimus replied. Huh. "So," I began, "Why don't you guys tell me who you are?" "Very well." Optimus answered, "As you know, I am Optimus Prime," He gestured to the female robot, "This is Arcee," "I'm Bulkhead," The green one interrupted, "I love to pound to 'cons!" he pounded his two fists together. I smiled at the comment he had made. "This is Bumblebee," he continued as he gestured towards the yellow mech. Bumblebee beeped a few times before I asked the question, "Do you always beep like that or did you lose your voice somehow?" Everyone was silent for a moment, _**Okay**_ I thought _**That's weird.**_ I decided to move on. I then realized something: I never came home. My grandparents were going to kill me! "I never called my grandparents to tell them that I was okay! They'll-" "It is alright, Macedonio," Optimus said, "We have already contacted them saying that you're okay." "What did you tell them?" I asked "We simply said that you were found exhausted and passed out from traveling so far in the heat. I have already informed them that we will drop you off at your home with no further complications. Bulkhead drive you home." I was relieved to hear that. I didn't know what to say mostly because I was too tired. I arrived home and soon enough, _mi abuela_ hugged me and took me inside. I knew I wasn't going to see the last of those guys. Somehow I also knew that my days as what did _mi tia_ and _tio_ used to call it? That's right. A Godmaster. I knew that this wasn't the end. No, this was the beginning….

 **On The Nemesis**

Knock Out came back to the ship in disgrace. He had failed his mission, and something told him that Megatron wasn't going to forgive him for that. Rather, he was probably going to kill him. Well, it was worth complaining. "Can you believe what the new autobot did to me?!" Knock Out screamed as he presented his face to Megatron. "An Autobot did this?!" Megatron roared, "What happened to the boy you were after?" "I can't really explain it my lord," Knock Out , "One cycle he was scrambling for a jet, then next thing I know, There's another Autobot in his place!" "That boy you speak of is a member of a subgroup known as the Godmasters," A masculine voice said. Megatron, Soundwave, Airachnid, and Knock Out turned around to see 2 humans on the floor of the Nemesis. One looked like he belonged in the game Mortal Kombat while the other human, female, looked like a witch. They both had a devious look on their faces, "Any fool would know that," The man began, walking towards Megatron before bowing down before him. Megatron looked suspiciously at him, _**I'll have to keep a close eye on this one,**_ he thought as the witch finished what her companion was saying, "But clearly not just any fool, the biggest fool here is the Pompous one!" She pointed at Knock Out. Knock Out growled a little at the remark. "And who might you two be?" Megatron inquired, raising a metallic eyebrow at the 2 humans, "People who will help you in your war against the Autobots." The man remarked. Megatron thought about this for a moment. _**Am I to trust these two organics? They might betray me at any moment and take over the Decepticons. I'll have to see if their loyalty is true.**_ "All right," The decepticon warlord said, turning towards the 2, "You have to earn your places in the Decepticons. Tell me: who are you and how you can contribute to the cause." "I am Giga," the man answered, "I am Mega," the lady remarked "What we can do is very simple: we have two Godmasters on at our disposal as well as three headmaster juniors. We can also go into places that you can't go into." This amused Megatron. "All right," He said, "I'll send you after the boy, but this time, I will send Soundwave with you as well as Airachnid." Airachnid sneered before saying, "I won't fail you," Soundwave just kept silent. "You two however," He went as he pointed towards Giga and Mega, "Are going to tell me everything you know about these Godmasters" And with that said, Giga contacted Hydra and Buster and told them that they had a mission: Find their nephew Macedonio Zavala. Kill him if he refuses to surrender. They were also told to wait for reinforcements as well. The war had just begun…..

 **Next Chapter: Macedonio will find out that he's not the only Godmaster around! Miko, Jack, and Raf will learn who the Godmasters are. There will be a lot of action involved with the arrival of a new autobot.**

 **Please Review!**


	4. Sludge

**Sludge**

 _ **Jasper, Nevada**_

I walked out of the cafeteria with my food tray in my hands. I looked around to see if there was anyone that was familiar to me. "Macedonio!" I turned around to see the source of the call. It was a boy who was smaller than me who looked hispanic and wore glasses like I did. I recognized him right away: Rafael Esquivel. I walked towards where he was standing, "You must be Rafael," I remarked, " and you must be Jack." I gestured towards Jack, who was sitting right by Miko. I sat down right next to Raf and asked the question. "What's the thing you guys wanted to talk that couldn't be spoken about on the phone?" "We wanted to know why those guys wanted those braces on your wrists."Miko inquired. I looked at them, "I don't know," I answered, "All I remember is hearing Pompous Red-" "Pompous Red?" Jack asked, "Is that your name for Knock Out?" "Is that his name?" I went, "Anyways, he told that me that if it wasn't for these," I shook my wrists, showing the braces, "I would be dead." Something caught my eye. Rather somebody. Make that 2 somebodies. There was one with orange hair and another had glasses with black hair and was wearing business clothing. They were looking our direction. _**Why are they here?!**_ I thought to myself as I looked at them in shock. "Hey," Miko remarked, "Are you okay?" I turned back towards them and said, "Don't say anything that's related to last night!" "Why?" Jack asked, "I know those 2." I gestured to the 2 creepy guys. "Who are they?" Raf asked, "The orange haired one is Buster and the black haired one is Hydra. They used to live with me." "What's wrong with family?" Jack asked, "They're not family!" I whispered, "They're people that I don't want hearing us right now!" "So what now then Macedonio?" I thought about this for a moment. Then my phone rang. I looked at the calling number. It was blocked. That couldn't be good. "Excuse me for a moment," I said as I headed outside to answer the phone. "Hello?" I asked, "Help me….." The voice answered. It sounded metallic and in pain. "Who is this?" I inquired, Please….. Help…..Me…." the voice groaned once more. _**Is this some kind of prank?**_ I thought as I asked once more, "Can you tell me who you are?" The voice answered by saying, "I'm sending you my coordinates right now…please help me…..." The call ended and with that said, my phone started to beep like crazy. I received text messages of these supposed coordinates. I looked at them and realized that they were located in a place that was a park. Yosemite National Park. I didn't know what to do so I looked in my contacts and saw one that stood out. It said Convoy. _**It's worth a shot**_ I thought to myself as I pressed the call button and waited for the person to pick it up. The person answered was the one called Ratchet, "This better be important." He remarked as I began telling telling him of the call I had received. He was quiet for a moment before saying, "We'll keep this between you and me. Meet me after school and I'll take you there." I was confused by what he said. I went along with it anyways. I went back into the lunchroom and looked to see if Hydra and Buster were still there. They weren't. I looked at the time and realized it was time to go in. I sat down in history class with that call on my mind.

I got up and looked around to see where Ratchet could be. He wouldn't want to be seen and those markings on his body would indicate that he was….. I looked up and saw an ambulance coming up. _**BINGO.**_ I walked up towards the ambulance and said, "So why you and me Doc?" I sat down and buckled up as the vehicle started. He was quiet for a moment before saying, "I wanted to see what you're like." _**Why would he want that?**_ "And you've made quite a first impression if I do say so myself!" "why is that important Ratchet?" "Haven't you ever heard of first impressions being very important?" He asked, "Yeah, but if you want to know someone better, you have to ask what their strengths are, weaknesses, interests, and other things like that." I remarked as we drove into the desert where no one could see us somehow travel to Yosemite National Park. "All right then," Ratchet replied, "What do you like then, Macedonio?" I thought about this for a moment before replying with, "I like playing chess, reading books, anime, manga, and…" I stopped for a moment before saying the fact that I had a crush on Miko, "..I like Miko?" _**Screech!"**_ Ratchet stopped really fast and screamed ," **You Like who?!** " I cringed at the comment I had just made _**Well, so much for making a great first impression,**_ I thought as I heard Ratchet ramble on about what was wrong with me, "Why would you like her?!" he screamed as he started driving again. I really didn't have an answer mostly because I saw a green portal opening up and we traveled into Yosemite National Park on the other side.

I got out and watched Ratchet transformed into his robot form and started scanning the area for anything even remotely disturbing. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked in complete confusion "It's nice to have someone around to talk to." he replied and asked, "Now, where were those coordinates again?" I showed him the address of where it was. We traveled a little bit longer before found something cylindrical and robotic. "Stand back" Ratchet commented as he got closer to the pod. He wiped off some dust that was on it. It showed a triangular face on it. It looked like the one that Knock Out and the faceless one had. "Decepticons," Ratchet whispered before a burst of fire came down at us. "Give us Macedonio Zavala now!" We looked up and saw 2 jets that looked very familiar. _**Why would they want me?**_ I thought as I ran behind a tree. "Macedonio!" Ratchet screamed as he started firing at the two jets, "run for cover!" "No way!" I screamed as I ran towards Ratchet, "I can fight back as well!" I crossed my wrists and waited for the transformation. Nothing. I started to panic, "You're pathetic!" one of the jets said. It was Hydra and Buster! "Masterforce!" They screamed as they jumped out of the cockpits and turned into engines and turned into Decepticons. I realized that was the key, "Masterforce!" I screamed as I transformed into the engine boy but not the robot as I did last night, "It's useless!" A feminine voice said behind us. I turned around and saw a female robot with spider-like legs, "You don't have your body to fight with," We were trapped! "Got any last words, boy?" The spider-lady asked as she, Hydra, and Buster held us at gunpoint. I looked at the sky and saw my transector flying towards us. "Just 2: God On!" I jumped up and turned into the robot I did before. I fired my two cannons at the spider-lady. It was no use, for she wrapped me up in her silk like threads as she did with Ratchet. "Now that we've got you," Hydra said, "Why not look to see who's in the pod?" "Soundwave will guard you." The spider-lady remarked as her attention turned towards the pod. Then that's when I saw him. The one who killed my name was Soundwave. I doubt he recognized me but I didn't care for that. He was the reason why my life was a living nightmare! Anger surged through my body as I was becoming more enraged by the second. My battle mask started to crack. They had done a horrible thing. They had awoken the monster within me. "Macedonio," I turned towards Ratchet, "I need to give you something," He handed me a vial that was green and glowing, "What is it?" I asked, "Our only hope," Ratchet replied as he injected me with it. The surge was incredible: I felt a burst of energy that made me feel like I was on adrenaline. Hydra and Buster turned around and saw what was happening, "Hey!" Hydra screamed as he saw what was going on, "What are you doing?!" I growled, "I'm about to beat your sorry butt, that's what I'm doing!" My restraints started to break as I flexed my robotic muscles. Soundwave looked in our direction and shot out his tentacles which wrapped around my body. My mouth guard cracked open completely. My first sound with it was, " _ **GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"**_ His tentacles whirred back into his body and he stepped backwards to see what had just happened. "W-what the-?!" Buster remarked as he saw me break out of my silky prison, "What's going on?!" Spider-lady inquired as she saw me getting back up on my feet. Claws came out of my mechanical digits as I uncurled them from fists. Hydra and Buster fired at me with their guns but I simply dodged them and was so fast that they didn't see me behind them. I lifted my claws to strike only to have it grabbed by Soundwave's tentacles. I ripped them right out off my hand and struck at Hydra and Buster. The result was destroying their guns and making them unable to fight, "Retreat!" Hydra screeched as he and his brother turned into jets and flew away, "Cowards!" Spider-lady called after them. She turned towards me, "I see that you're not like the others," She smirked as she went over to the pod, "But you're still unable to win while Soundwave and I are still functional," She looked at Ratchet, who was still struggling, "I think I'll offline your friend first and then Soundwave can finish you off." No one moved for a few movements. I turned my head when a gun fired at Spider-lady. I saw a hulking mass of machinery limp out of the forest. He had a hand on his side as if to protect something on him, "Leave him alone," the giant robot groaned as he walked closer towards me. I saw that he had a red insignia on his chest. "Are you…" I asked as I looked at his wound, "an Autobot?" He nodded as he turned towards Airachnid and said, "This boy is the reason I am here. He is the one that I have envisioned in my dreams," I raised a mechanical eyebrow at him, "Are you okay?" I asked, "I'm fine," he replied as he started to transform. I realized what all that hulk was for: he transformed into a dinosaur. I looked at Soundwave and Airachnid, who were now getting ready to attack. "Kid," The Sauroposeidon robot said as he got ready to attack, "Transform," I was confused by this but I did as he said anyways. The result was the dinobot transforming into his robot form and me turning into some kind of battlepack. We fused into some kind new form. The Garuda one that was used in Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla 2. The reaction caused the both of the decepticons to retreat right away. "We will meet again, boy" Spider-lady scowled as she turned into a black helicopter and flew off while Soundwave used the green portal to get out, "That scared them off," Ratchet commented as I cut him down from his prison, "Who are you anyway?" He asked the newcomer, "I am Sludge," the Dinobot replied, "I am a Dinobot." I looked at Ratchet who suggested that Sludge should come with us. When we came back to the Base, my battle mask had finished sealing itself and my claws went away. But the feeling in my gut didn't go away. The feeling that I haven't seen the last of those Decepticons. Or of that Spider-lady.

When we entered the base Optimus, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee were waiting there already. Agent Fowler, Jack, Miko, and Raf were there as well. I looked and saw my grandparents there as well, _**Why are they here?!**_ I thought as I walked up to them and kneeled before them, "Hey?" I said, putting my face towards them _. Abuela_ grabbed me by one of the antennas and screamed, "Don't hey me! What were you thinking?! Going out with alien robots and keeping secrets from us! If I did half of what you did last night and today, my mother would've beat the _mierda_ out of me!" I looked at Optimus, looking for an explanation, "Easy, Mrs. Zavala" Optimus commented as he put a hand on her and guided her away. "Sorry about that Prime," _Abuela_ remarked as she let go and walked to where she was before. "It's just that I don't believe that _mi nieto_ would do something like this," " _¿Cómo usted y abuela averiguar?_ " I asked _Abuelo_ as I got up from my feet and looked down at them _._ _Mi abuelo_ canonly speak spanish, which can lead to very awkward conversations. " _Seguimos a uno de tus amigos después de que los vimos recogerlos y después de que no volviste a casa,"_ he replied as he got up and walked towards _Abuela_ to calm her down. He looked at Sludge and said, " _El es grande. ¿Te salvó a ti y al doctor?"_ " _Si_ ," I replied as turned to Sludge, " _¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Abuelo_ inquired as he looked at Sludge. Sludge raised a mechanical eyebrow, "He wants to know name?" I said, "Oh," Sludge replied as he cleared his voice box and commented, " _Mi nombre es Sludge" Abuela_ was completely shocked when he saw how Sludge had replied. "What are you saying?" Arcee asked as she listened into their conversation, "We're speaking in Spanish," I replied, once more human, "Do you think you can tell us what those thing on Macedonio's wrists are?" Miko asked Sludge, "And why the Decepticons called him a Godmaster?" Sludge looked at Miko before answering, "I will answer your questions later, but for right now I think we need to focus on next moves" We all sat down and decided to listen to Optimus and Sludge's ideas.

 _ **Nemesis**_

Airachnid looked at her new appearance in what would've been a mirror. She had silky blonde hair and purple eyes with age looking of 17 years old. "Are you sure this will work?" She asked as she turned towards Mega. The woman had introduced the concept of Pretenders and decided to use it on Airachnid, "Of course," She replied. "Macedonio will never expect you to be an enemy in disguise. Isn't that right…..Minerva?"

 **Thanks for waiting! I'm sorry that it took so long to post but here it is! So just so you know I have to include some references in the next one. Sludge looks just like his IDW Generation 1 counterpart. His Intelligence is that of a genius for a dinobot and will do anything to protect anyone he cares about. I will tell more about his origins soon but in the next chapter Airachnid will try to seduce Macedonio with her new "look", Miko will become very jealous, and Jack will discover a new ability along with a Decepticon who will defect to Autobots. See if you can guess who!**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
